sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Petz (SMCU)
Petz is the eldest of the Ayakashi Sisters. In Sailor Moon Omega, she became a member of the Kuiper Belt Senshi as Sailor Eris. Profile Appearance Petz has long dark green hair that is wrapped up in an updo and bun, and has dark green eyes. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless short dress with a decorative bodice and black fur on her shoulders. She wears a black belt with the buckle off the side of her hip, long green gloves, black leggings and short boots. Biography Frozen Stars Petz and the Ayakashi Sisters are members of the Black Moon Clan. After the defeat and destruction of the Black Moon Clan’s leader Death Phantom in Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight, the Ayakashi Sisters are left with no master. At one time between The Last Starlight and Frozen Stars, the sisters signed a deal to become the minions of a mysterious entity named Princess Snow Kaguya, who plans to turn the Earth into a frozen wasteland. The Ayakashi Sisters are stationed in Norway where they encounter Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. Petz and her younger sister Calaveras are the first of the sisters to encounter and battle the Senshi, until they are frozen into ice blocks by the arrival of Elsa, the Snow Queen. Sometime later, Petz and Calaveras are released from the ice and they realized that their sisters Koan and Berthier had turned good. They rushed to Elsa’s Winter Mansion in Arendal to hold them hostage and carry them to Princess Snow Kaguya’s gigantic ice castle. After Princess Snow Kaguya’s defeat, they attempt to turn Koan and Berthier evil again, but with the combined powers of Sailor Moon and Elsa, they are healed with Moon Crystal Power, turning them good as well. The sisters rebuild Princess Snow Kaguya’s comet and set off on it to find a new place to live. Petz eventually ran a cosmetic shop with her sisters in Dysnomia, a moon of the dwarf planet Eris. Plight of the Firefly Petz and the Ayakashi Sisters reappear in Plight of the Firefly when the Outer Senshi arrive at their cosmetic shop in Dysnomia. It is later revealed that she is in love with Sapphire, a member of the Black Moon Clan who is the first to be reformed and was killed by the Death Phantom in Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight. She kept his regal clothing after he died. Sailor Crusade Petz and the Ayakashi Sisters are still working at their cosmetic shop in Dysnomia when the moon is attacked by the Shadow Galactica Legion. Petz is the second of the sisters to become a casualty of the Crusade, when she is killed by Sailor Lead Crow. Petz is later revived along with her sisters by the purified Sailor Galaxia after the Crusade, and welcomes Sailor Galaxia, the Sailor Starlights and the Sailor Crusaders to their cosmetic shop. Petz recognizes Sailor Galaxia as a legendary Senshi from a book she read and that she is a big fan of her. Sailor Moon Omega biography Becoming Sailor Eris In the year 2020 during the second season of Sailor Moon Omega, Petz and her sisters are still working at Ayakashi Galactic Cosmetics when she discovers an unusual orb containing a strange crystal on the cashier counter. While inspecting the crystal at Calaveras' secret room, Koan and Berthier convince their elder sister that the crystal is in fact a Sailor Crystal, and that they had obtained similar crystals previously in the season. Later, Petz realized that the crystal is powered by the energies of the planet Eris when the planet Uranus is under attack by the Great Demon Beast Tornadius. Using the crystal with the spirit of Queen Serenity's guidance, Petz transforms into Sailor Eris for the first time and teams up with Sailor Moon (who uses the powers of Sailor Uranus) to battle and defeat Tornadius in the stormy atmosphere and diamond rains of Uranus. Weeks after the battle, Sailor Pluto arrives at the shop to pick Petz and the sisters up for a meeting with Queen Hellenia (formerly Queen Nehellenia) of the Kuiper Belt. At Hellenia's palace in Eris, the teenage queen chose Petz and her sisters, who have become the Kuiper Belt Senshi, as her new guardians. Another Story Sailor Eris is in Sailor Jupiter’s team along with Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Starfighter, Sailor Juno and Sailor Iron Mouse. Sailor Jupiter’s team heads to New York City in the USA to find Nephrite’s Stone Gate. Great Galactic Sailor War Powers Weapons * Strife Rod – a long staff modeled after the Black Moon stick in the original anime. The Strife Rod is used to perform Eris Super Thunderbolt and Eris Strife Rod Burst. Attacks * Dark Thunder ** Eris Super Thunderbolt – as Sailor Eris ** Eris Strife Rod Burst – as Sailor Eris Trivia * Eris’ Strife Rod is associated with real-life Eris being the goddess of strife and discord. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Black Moon Clan Category:Ayakashi Sisters Category:Kuiper Belt Senshi Category:Scorpio Category:Villains Category:Healed Villains Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Kuiper Belt Senshi (SMCU) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War